


NSFW Peter Parker headcanons

by kylorendeservedbetter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinks, Marvel Universe, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is needy, Peter is of age, Peter’s a sensitive boy, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Praise Kink, Ruined Orgasms, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Peter Parker, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorendeservedbetter/pseuds/kylorendeservedbetter
Summary: for lux and our shared love for peter parker being a needy little whore <3
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno if this is gonna have multiple chapters but i guess we’ll see

*not a chapter with content* 

yeah lux you have to actually search for it 

the next chapter bitch


	2. kinks n things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> longggg list of things peter is interested in
> 
> not very specific. that comes later  
> general overview
> 
> *these are just my headcanons for a fictional character, i’m not trying to objectify tom in any way*

welcome, sinners 

glad you’re here 

let’s get started 

-

•god damn is this boy LOUD  
•like you better hope your neighbors aren’t home cause JESUS CHRIST  
•soft whimpers when he’s being touched <3  
•whines when he doesnt get what he wants  
•or when he’s being edged, which results in him pleading  
•damn can this boy beg  
•brown puppy dog eyes of persuasion  
•pouts <3  
•his voice goes up at least an octave when he whines and begs  
•”please, please, i’ll be so good for you, please just let me cum, fuck,”  
•desperate is an understatement 

•one of his sweet spots is on his collar bone  
•one kiss or nip there and it’s over  
•HOR.NY.  
•it’s nearly impossible for him to hide his arousal  
•more needy whimpers whenever he’s being declined any sort of physical touch

•you cannot tell me he doesn’t love being felt up  
•both by surprise and while he’s aware  
•consensually, obviously  
•HE’D FIND CONSENT SO HOT  
•melting at descriptions of what was going to be done to him 

•masochism.  
•hurt him. he wants it  
•he falls in love with the stinging that comes with being scratched with nails  
•loves seeing nail marks on his chest afterwards  
•tell him what to do. all the time  
•having all his power taken away until he’s just a needy little boy, unable to think for himself and only wanting to feel so so good <3


	3. more detail, whores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is about peter parker, a fictional character, in no way is this meant to harm tom or any person

•handjobs   
•he’d prefer them over blowjobs   
•cause he doesn’t want any sort of power 

•his second sweet spot being on the underside of the head of his cock<3  
•he’d start throbbing the minute he was touched, anyway  
•rubbing only his sweet spot, leaving the rest of his cock untouched and watching him fall apart from how amazing he feels <3  
•and then taking it away  
•the puppy dog eyes return  
•hips thrusting slightly into the air  
•pleads!!!   
•”please keep going, please, i need you so bad,”  
•V O C A L  
•”ah~ right there,”  
•also  
•”fuckk right there, don’t stop,”  
•he’d lose his voice from how much he moans  
•parted lips and a slacked jaw

•boy would love to be overstimulated   
•his tip would be so red and eager to cum the first time  
•lives for post orgasm torture  
•THUMB ON HIS TONGUE  
•make him gag  
•just so his eyes water  
•and then pull away  
•>:( peter 

•you’re blind if you don’t think he’d like to be lightly choked  
•he’d find it so possessive <3

•back to the handjobs  
•push on his bladder <3  
•he shudders and would literally fall to his knees   
•wrapping a hand around his tip without moving, forcing him to fuck your palm  
•he would make you grasp him tighter   
•MILK HIM  
•but not without denial first


	4. do i really need titles? it’s a crackhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what the fuck is going on

•THE SUIT   
•OH G O D THE SUIT  
•i could write about this forever   
•credit to lux cause they gave me this idea originally i’m just adding on to it 

•peter finally coming home from doing spidey things out in the city   
•like .. through the window type beat  
•taking his mask off and running his hands through his hair  
•giving him a certain look that makes him automatically start to give himself up  
•his heart rate increasing 

•having him on his knees and spreading them <3  
•his hands naturally stay behind his back cause he’s just that hungry for being told what to do with himself   
•remember when i said he’d love being felt up? this is one of those times   
•having his inner thighs caressed would make him buck his hips  
•PULL HIS HAIR DAMNIT  
•could literally cum from having his hair tugged <3  
•BACK TO THE SUIT  
•only toying with the head of his cock because it makes him cum the fastest  
•thank god for spandex  
•seeing the outline of his cock perfectly <3  
•feeling him twitch 

•working him up with isolated touches to his tip   
•him needing to cum so bad but not wanting to ruin the suit   
•”no, no, the suit— wait, god,”  
•but also   
•reaching his orgasm<3  
•”fuck, yes, yes, thank you,”   
•incoherent mess of a boy 

•post orgasm torture makes a come back  
•him craving to be humiliated and lightly degraded   
•he loves having his face grabbed   
•and being forced to look up at someone  
•pleading endlessly to cum but whimpering in pain when he’s overstimulated   
•masochistic little boy   
•begs for more not even a minute after he cums the first time   
•more wincing in pain, but his moans say otherwise   
•him leaking precum again right after his first orgasm  
•sweet spot isolation!!!!

•being told to touch himself as he’s being stared at <3  
•even more edging   
•dying over petnames  
•PUPPY  
•puppy  
•p u p p y   
•or even pup  
•”good boy”  
•”needy little slut”  
•his degradation kink would come out <3  
•would love to be talked down on  
•”so fucked out you can’t even think straight”

more to come soon fuckers my thumbs hurt


	5. some kinky tingz ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title says it all
> 
> -i would love to read y’all’s comments on your own headcanons for peter, nsfw or not, i don’t care   
> -i’ll include them in this with your permission and give you credit ♡︎
> 
> enjoy

•physical touch is definitely pete’s love language   
•grabbing his face harshly and earning a soft whimper   
•puppy dog eyes part 583473  
•loves being looked down on — literally   
•loves feeling small <3  
•”little boy”  
•humiliation!!  
•basks in being called a slut or a whore especially <3  
•i don’t think he’d be very big on actual restraints, rather preferring someone hold his wrists than having them tied together above his head/behind his back   
•hand cuffs tho??  
•if they’re soft <3

•subby when he gets himself off in private  
•begs to cum yet nobody is there to listen 


	6. six and sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the vibe

•FAUX SYMPATHY  
•”aw it hurts?”  
•”poor baby”  
•leeway to keep doing whatever is hurting him because he enjoys it <3  
•he’s such a masochist i cannot even put it into words   
•begging to have his hair pulled  
•declining and watching him pout   
•hearing him whine cause he wants it so bad  
•guilt trip him  
•light degradation to go with it  
•but not making it too personal, he’ll feel bad and want to stop and talk about it <3 sweet boy

•would like that as a petname too  
•put ‘my’ in front of it and he’s sold  
•would LOVE the feeling of being ‘owned’  
•melts at even the slightest bit of possessiveness   
•”yours, all yours”  
•combatting that with a flirty remark and making him blush  
•”that’s right hun, all of you belongs to me”  
•him only nodding with wide eyes cause he’s so head over heels 

kinda short but i had writers block for like a week but now i’m back :)


	7. ayo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo

•underrated: vibrators on boys  
•it would be a very new concept for peter  
•would need reassurance  
•”you can say no, pete”  
•”i know i know”  
•would take it with a grain of salt and eventually accept the idea 

•there’s no going back after that  
•it becomes one of his favorite things   
•makes him feel extra subby  
•cause he has absolutely 0 control  
•watching his muscles tense up <3  
•bullet vibe against his spot   
•i am going to go feral  
•i love this boy  
•upping the setting nearly all the way and watching him begin to writhe   
•pouts when it’s lowered   
•SO so needy

•”pleasseee, ’feels so good”  
•whimpers x 10  
•hearing him pant <3  
•headcanon where pete buries his face into your neck when he cums   
•doesn’t matter what’s happening  
•he just wants to be close to you  
•his excuse to give hickeys  
•”you were right there”  
•back to the headcanon

•the softest little whines as he’s being milked <3  
•I CANNOT  
•losing my mind rn  
•his cock twitching at every. single. touch.  
•POST ORGASM TORTURE  
•ruin him  
•and his orgasm  
•guilt tripping him <3  
•”i thought it felt good, pup?”  
•he knows it does but doesn’t want to admit that you’re right  
•”wait—“

•him pleading to be given a moment to catch his breath  
•being so overstimmed that he cums again in less than two minutes after his first orgasm <3  
•he doesn’t enjoy it and pouts again  
•”that was mean”  
•hovering over him and watching him look up at you with wide puppy dog eyes   
•”but you liked it”  
•”... so”


End file.
